


Here's Hoping

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's post-Rage party thoughts.





	Here's Hoping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The best you can do anymore is hope.  
You can't undo letting him walk away with someone else,  
You can't pretend like it didn't happen or that you wanted it to happen,  
You can't lie to yourself anymore,   
Even though you want to.

All you can do is wait.  
Wait for him to realize that you're sorry and come home,  
Wait for him to fling open the door to your loft and run into your out-stretched arms,  
And if he never comes back then I guess you'll wait forever.

The only thing you can do anymore is hope.  
Hope that sooner or later you'll have the balls to tell him you lied when you said you didn't believe in love.  
That you'll have the courage to say in words what you've always said with actions.

You're alone all the time now.  
Just staring at the door, the wall, the clock,  
Just waiting for something that you may never get,  
For someone who may never be back.

But wait, dammit! You're Brian Kinney!  
You can do anything you want to do,  
You always have before.  
What the hell is stoping you from finding him and making him want you back?  
Is it the that you don't want to admit you're a liar   
Or that you think he'll be better off without you?

But who knows?  
Maybe he'll come home anyway, despite the fact that has no reason to.  
Maybe you'll finally just be what he needs because it's not hard.  
Maybe everything will end up the way it's meant to and you'll both live perfectly content for all eternity.

And for now, as you prepare for another night of tossing and turning all by yourself,  
You down the rest of whatever it is that you've got in that glass in your hand and think to yourself,  
'Here's hoping'.


End file.
